


Dancing Under the Stars

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clextober 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober 2019, F/F, More tags to be added, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke hears rumours about a Coven of witches at her new school.





	Dancing Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, those of you who follow me on Tumblr will know that my life has been completely turned on it's head and I am going to be made homeless soon, I'll attempt to get all the days of Clextober finished though. All stories will be part of this world, so this is just the start of it. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

It hadn’t taken very long after Clarke and her family had moved to a small town for her to hear the rumours around school of a Coven of witches. Her first day of school she had come across the girls rumoured to be in the Coven. Maya, the girl who had shown her around, told her that she probably shouldn’t even look at them because they might put her hex on her. The thing that made Clarke laugh at the time was that Maya had said it while walking past one of the girls, Lexa, who hadn’t been able to keep the amused look off her own face when she heard it.

She’d heard talk that the Coven would meet every Friday night in a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of the small town. So, as Friday rolled around, Clarke decided that she was going to find the clearing and see for herself. She had no idea what she was going to do once she got there, planning that far ahead wasn’t really her forte.

Clarke had no idea what time a Coven meeting would start, but she assumed that it wouldn’t be until after nightfall, so she waited until the sun had set before she left the house. When her mother had asked her where she was going, Clarke had told her that she was going to hang out with a bunch of witches in the woods, knowing full well that her mother probably wasn’t even listening to her. Her hunch that her mom wasn’t listening was confirmed when Abby told her to have fun.

  


x-x-x-x

  


Lexa hadn’t been at all surprised when she came into her magic, it was a family trait after all. Lexa’s family magic went back generations, there were even stories about one of her ancestors being burned at the stake in Salem. She was always a little amused by the Salem witch trials stories, not amused as in ‘ha-ha’ amused, but she thought it was strange. Surely if one was truly a witch they would stop the fire with some kind of magic. She had brought it up with her grandma when the old woman was still alive, she had told her that any signs of magic would condemn the rest of the family to the same fate. Once Lexa thought about it like that, it made sense.

There had been whispers around their small town for as long as Lexa could remember, it was as if the entire town knew that their family were witches. At first she had been hurt when, after she came into her magic, kids she had played with all her life to that point started crossing the street to avoid her. That was something that entertained her eventually, because she knew it was their parents who were making them do it, those same parents would come to her house at all hours of the night to talk to her parents about spells and things of that nature.

Even though she had lost a lot of her ‘normal’ friends during those early years she was never alone. She had her cousins. Together they formed a Coven, another thing that seemed to be something of a generational trait. Lexa also had something that most of her Coven, and family, didn’t have. When she was 6 years old she was out in the woods behind the huge house where the family lived, she knew that she shouldn’t have been out there on her own, but her mother had always said that if she was drawn somewhere she should follow that feeling. In the middle of the clearing she had found a wolf pup, it didn’t take long for the family to realise that he wasn’t simply a wolf pup, he was a familiar. She had named him Kai, well to say she named him that was a bit of a stretch, it was the only name she suggested that he hadn’t huffed at. Doing a bit of research Lexa had found out that in Navajo Kai meant Willow Tree, and she had found him very close to a willow tree.

Kai had followed Lexa everywhere for a long time, even to school where he had taken a spot under a tree in the school ground until her school day was done. That stopped when she went up to High School. Apparently he trusted her enough to go to school on her own at that point. He would still go everywhere else with her.

While she and her cousin Anya were waiting for the others to arrive at the clearing, Kai had been laying next to the fire that they had built in the fire pit. He moved swiftly when he heard a branch snapping, making both Anya and Lexa stand up.

  


x-x-x-x

  


Clarke had no idea what to expect as she approached the clearing, she could see the firelight through the trees so she knew there were people there, what she didn’t expect was to come face to face with a wolf who was snarling at her. Beyond the wolf she could see Lexa and a girl she didn’t know.

“Who’s that?” the older girl she didn’t know asked Lexa.

“New girl at school.” Lexa said with a sigh, rolling her eyes as she walked closer to the wolf, “Kai, enough.”

The wolf looked up at Lexa and, as if he understood what she said, he sat next to her, close enough to brush up against her legs.

“You have a pet wolf?” Clarke asked, causing the wolf to growl slightly.

“He’s not a pet, he’s a friend,” Lexa said, stroking the wolf’s head, “is there something we can help you with? Are you lost?”

“I er…” Clarke said, “hadn’t thought this far ahead…”

Clarke could feel herself instantly relax as she saw a small smile tug at Lexa’s lips.

“So… about this whole witch thing,” Clarke said, suddenly feeling brave, “aren’t you supposed to be dancing naked beneath the stars or something?”

“Both the dancing and the nakedness are optional.” Lexa replied, amusement clear in her voice, “is that why you came here? Were you expecting naked dancing under the stars?”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, blush building up her face, “that’s… no.”

“Then why are you here?” Lexa asked.

“I was… I mean I heard some people talking at school, and… I was curious.” Clarke said.

Over Lexa’s shoulder Clarke could see some others arriving, a few she had seen at school, some she hadn’t, all of them were looking at her.

“I should probably go…” Clarke said, as she looked back at Lexa.

“You can stay if you want to,” Lexa replied, “I can’t promise you there’ll be naked dancing though.”

“I’m going to go.” Clarke said with a laugh as she shook her head.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head a little, and as Clarke made her way back to the tree line Lexa turned and walked back to the fire, Kai following behind her.

As Clarke reached the trees she turned back and saw Lexa still looking at her, Kai taking his place once again laying near the fire.

  


x-x-x-x

  


The next time Clarke saw Lexa was Sunday, both were at the local supermarket, Clarke was with her mother, Lexa was with her aunt Indra. While her mother was looking at vegetables Clarke saw Lexa and waved slightly, instantly regretting it, until the corner of Lexa’s lips tilted slightly. Clarke watched as Lexa said something to Indra before walking over towards her, getting something out of her backpack as she walked.

“I have something for you.” Lexa said, holding out a book to Clarke.

Clarke turned the book over in her hands, seeing no writing indicating what it was.

“Witchcraft for dummies?” Clarke asked, making Lexa laugh.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “though I’m pretty sure you could get that at the library, it’s more of a history book, it should answer some of the questions that you have.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, Lexa nodded her head slightly in reply, “you carried this around in the hopes of seeing me?”

“It’s a small town,” Lexa said with a shrug, “I was bound to see you at some point.”

“Can I maybe get your number?” Clarke asked, “in case I have more questions?”

“Sure.” Lexa said with a nod.

After Lexa put her number in Clarke’s phone, Abby finally realised that someone else was there.

“Who’s your friend honey?” she asked.

“This is Lexa,” Clarke said, “she’s one of the witches who I told you I was going to hang out with on Friday.”

“Oh that’s nice.” Abby said with a nod, obviously not listening at all.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, seeing how far she could take it, “there was naked dancing under the stars around the fire, spell casting, human sacrifice…”

Lexa was having to bite the inside of her cheek so hard she almost drew blood to stop herself from laughing.

“That’s lovely dear.” Abby said before walking away to look at something else.

“She really doesn’t pay too much attention does she?” Lexa asked with a laugh.

“Nope,” Clarke said, with a laugh of her own, “she runs mostly on autopilot these days.”

“Lexa,” Indra called, “are you ready to leave?”

Lexa looked at her aunt and nodded her head.

“So if you have any questions…” Lexa said.

“I’ll be sure to text you.” Clarke said with a nod.

“See you at school on Monday.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Yep,” Clarke replied, “Say hi to Kai for me.”

  



End file.
